ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Omochao
For the attack in Sonic Adventure 2 and its remake, see Omochao (attack). is a character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a robotic Chao with virtually unlimited knowledge about the world. A close friend and ally of the Animals and Chao, he is also a television personality, working as both a news reporter and commentator for Extreme Gear competitions. Since his introduction, Omochao has become a staple in the series as a support character, serving as an informant to the characters and a universal Hint to the players. Appearance Shaped like a Chao, Omochao is small, has stubby limbs, and a large head with a red two-bladed propeller attached on top of his head and a grey wind-up key on his back. He has a blue body and head with orange, ripple-like eyes, although in Chao Races where he is used as a guide his eyes are yellow. Game appearances ''Sonic Adventure'' In Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, Omochao appears in the racing stadium by the door inside the Station Square Garden. He also appears in the Chao Races to show which direction the Chao are supposed to go, even though there is a place where a Chao can disobey directions and take a shortcut. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' In Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, Omochao replaces Tikal's hint orbs from Sonic Adventure as Hints in the Stages. He can as well be picked up and thrown as a weapon to destroy enemies, and be damaged by stray bullets from enemies or the player's own attacks. When thrown into a bottomless pit, Omochao will soon after reappear in his earlier location. When attacked, picked up, thrown, or put down, Omochao makes remarks. When recovering from being thrown or attacked in particular, Omochao will express his displeasure of such rough treatment. Comically, he may also fall unconscious for several seconds with smoke coming from his injuries, only to wake up to ramble at the player, such as saying that he will not help the player anymore, or ask of who and where he is, due to amnesia. Similarly, Omochao has a distinctive sound when he initiates flight and when getting "hurt". Omochao appears frequently in Chao World. In the Chao Competition; he holds signs in both the Lobby and races, seven of him races in one race, and even fills the roles of referees in Chao Karate. Outside regular gameplay, Omochao is an unlockable menu theme, and in 2-Player Battle Mode, the Chao Walker's melee attack is an Omochao-based projectile. In a reversed fashion, the Dark Chao Walker's melee attack uses a color-swapped version of the Chao Walker's melee attack. ''Sonic Pinball Party'' ''Sonic Heroes'' In Sonic Heroes, Omochao serves as the tutorial guide in Sea Gate and the guide for the menu screen. To have Omochao explain a feature on the menu screen, the player has to press / while at said feature. ''Sonic Battle'' In Sonic Battle, Omochao himself does not appear, but Cream's C. Air Cracker and Cream Cracker maneuvers utilize an Omochao to set traps for opponents. These moves are some of the strongest in the game in terms of damage. ''Sonic Advance 3'' In Sonic Advance 3, Omochao again serves as an in-game Hint. He can be found on the Zone Maps, in the Sonic Factory and the Action Stages, where he gives information, if the player stands beside him and presses up on . He also appears during the ending, where he takes a picture of the game's heroes right before the incomplete ending credits. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' In Shadow the Hedgehog, there is an unlockable Weapon called the "Omochao Gun" that shoots Omochao heads. These projectiles have a wide range and can bounce off walls. When upgraded, this weapon is capable of destroying most enemies with a single shot, and can take out multiple enemies in a single shot by bouncing off walls. ''Sonic Riders'' series ''Sonic Riders'' In Sonic Riders, Omochao commentates on the races, and appears as a news anchor in Story Mode. He also appears as the store clerk for the shop where the player can buy new Extreme Gear. ''Sonic Free Riders'' In the storyline of Sonic Free Riders, Omochao is a commentator of the World Grand Prix, covering the latest races for the competing teams by interviewing the participants. He is also present in the game's Tutorial mode, instructing the player with the game's controls. ''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' In Sonic and the Secret Rings, Omochao appears in Party Mode to provide hints to the players for some of the mini-games. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' In Sonic Rivals 2, Omochao appear as a collectable card, and referee, the former of which can be obtained by defeating the Ifrit with Silver. ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Omochao appears appears alongside Pecky, Cucky, Flicky, Chao and Picky. In the Nintendo DS version's Adventure mode, he can be found in each town and will give hints to the player. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Omochao serves as a reporter if the player achieves a new record. ''Sonic Generations'' In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Omochao again fills the role of in-game Hints in the Stages. In this game, he acts exactly like Tikal's Hint Orbs in Sonic Adventure, acting upon being passed by and will float around the player. This function is only optional though, and he can be turned on and off from the game's Options menu. Similarly, Omachao appears on the loading screen for the Acts to remind players of controls, objects and other features. He also runs the Skill Shop in the White Space. In the Stages, Omochao uses the exact same sounds from Sonic Adventure 2 when flying or getting hurt. However, since he cannot get harmed like in Sonic Adventure 2, his "hurt" sound is played when he flies into a wall or object instead. ''Sonic Lost World'' In the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World, Omochao appears on the world map and assigns optional missions for the player to complete. ''Sonic Runners'' In Sonic Runners, Omochao appears several times through the storyline, where he helps Team Sonic on the sidelines in their ongoing fights with Dr. Eggman. Omochao also appears as a Normal Buddy available on the Item Roulette that boosts the amount of Animals saved. ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, Omochao and his group of Chao friends (a Neutral Chao, a Hero Chao and a Dark Chao), who were affiliated with Team Rose, were having a picnic with Amy and Big when Team Sonic showed up, having been invited to this location. Soon after, a stranger appeared, a Tanuki calling himself Dodon Pa. Introducing himself as the one who sent the invitation, Dodon Pa told Team Sonic that they would be racing as a team in the most advanced cars he could create in a Grand Prix that would test their limits. After Team Sonic agreed to join Dodon Pa's Grand Prix, Big was invited into the competition as well when he took an interest in coming along. Not wanting Big to go alone, Omochao insisted that, as Big's teammates, they would be joining him. This lead to Omochao and his team joining the Grand Prix. For the races, Omochao and his Chao friends received the Chao Pod to race in. Between the races, Omochao would provide Amy with exposition on the different types of cars. When Dodon Pa later took his racing challenges up a notch, Omochao was surprised. Not long after that, Omochao and his team were joined in the competition by Team Vector, Team Dark, and Team Eggman. While waiting for the next race, Omochao and his team were radioed by Tails, who instructed them to join Team Sonic and Team Dark on the racetrack in order to help them take down Dr. Eggman, who had intruded on the two teams' race in order to compete against them on his own as a "special guest" (which Dodon Pa permitted despite knowing it was a lie). Being all about teamwork, Omochao confirmed to Tails on the racetrack that they had gotten the racecars' abilities down before helping Amy get into position using the Skim Boost. Omochao and his Chao friends then joined forces with the rest of Team Rose, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Omega and Team Vector. Together, they surrounded Eggman on the racetrack before delivering a massive beatdown on the doctor with their combined Wisp power-ups. However, Dodon Pa was too busy watching Eggman's beating to see who crossed the finish line first.Team Sonic Racing One-shot, "Team Sonic Racing" Omochao later helped tell Big of what Omega planned to do with Dodon Pa after he seemed to be in cahoots with Dr. Eggman. Not long after, Omochao detected some strange telemetric signals coming from Dodon Pa that contained information on the teams' teamwork. With Omochao confirming that Dodon Pa was sending these signals to an unknown receiver, everyone but Big concluded that Dodon Pa was sending their information to Eggman. Not long after, Omochao would discuss strategy with his team. Shortly thereafter, Omochao was approached by Silver, who needed help keeping an eye on the whole racing track, as he sensed that something bad was coming. In response, Omochao told Silver to watch the Chao on the stands, as they would surely react if they saw something wrong. Later, after it was revealed that Dodon Pa was a good guy, Omochao learned from him that he was using the Grand Prix to gather information for his corporation's Ultimate Energy Engine, which Dodon Pa wanted to use for philanthropic purposes. This explained the telemetric signals Omochao detected. Soon after, the heroes learned from Big that Eggman had kidnapped Dodon Pa and brought him to the Final Fortress. Wanting to rescue Dodon Pa, Omochao and co. went to the Final Fortress. There, Eggman had them compete in a number of races with Team Eggman and his army of Eggpawns in exchange for Dodon Pa, not knowing Eggman was using them to gather the Ultimate Team Energy needed to finish the Ultimate Energy Engine. Once the engine was complete, Eggman stole it from Dodon Pa and incorporated it into his monster machine. Omochao and his crew subsequently faced the monster machine, and beat it in a race. However, the monster machine soon after went crazy and drove into the Final Fortress's core. As the Final Fortress crashed, Omochao and his companions were forced to abandon their cars and evacuate the airship while Team Sonic saved Dodon Pa. Down on the ground, Omochao was reunited with Team Sonic when they arrived with Dodon Pa. Just as the Grand Prix seemed over since the cars had been destroyed when the Final Fortress crashed, Dodon Pa decided to give everyone new cars, thus allowing Omochao and his friends to race once more. In gameplay, Omochao appears as a playable Technique-Type character alongside a Neutral Chao, a Hero Chao and a Dark Chao, all driving the same car. ''Sonic Racing'' Omochao appears in Sonic Racing as an unlockable playable character along with a Neutral Chao, Hero Chao and Dark Chao with their vehicle, the Chao Pod. They become available upon reaching League 4. Personality Omochao is a friendly, helpful and happy robot who is always willing to provide aid to those who seeks his help. However, his patience has its limits when it comes to people who are roughhousing with him. Deviating from normal Chao, Omochao is able to talk in regular language, though he exhibits a verbal tic (in Japanese): he nearly always adds "Chao" to the ends of his sentences. Powers and abilities Omochao has extensive knowledge of just about any subject in the universe. He is also one of the few, if not only individual who can understand the language of Animals.Sonic Runners However, he is not omniscient, as he cannot predict future outcomes and can still fall for deception. With the propeller coming out of his head, Omochao can achieve flight. He can as well survive many injuries, including being scorched by Dr. Eggman's or Tails' cannons, and being used as weapon to throw at enemies. As seen during Dodon Pa's Grand Prix, Omochao also has excellent skills when it comes to driving and racing in racecars like the Chao Pod. Relationships Friends/allies *Amy Rose *Animals *Big the Cat *Chao **Cheese **Dark Chao **Hero Chao **Neutral Chao *Cream the Rabbit *Dodon Pa *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile Enemies *Cubot *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Zavok In other media Archie Comics Omochao also appears in the Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic books and spin-offs published by Archie Comics. In this media, it was originally a neutral Chao, who took on a robotic appearance after spending time with Jules Hedgehog, and was adopted by the Hedgehog Family. In the post-Super Genesis Wave timeline, it serves as a minor support and video link between the Freedom Fighters. Quotes Trivia *Omochao's name is a portmanteau of the Japanese word , and "Chao". *In Sonic Adventure 2, there is a hidden audio file of Omochao saying Dr. Eggman's mustache is fake. **This is referenced in LEGO Dimensions ''during the first Eggman fight. *Omochao appears in ''LEGO Dimensions in the "Sonic Dimensions" level and Sonic the Hedgehog Adventure World. His dialogue in this game, and the way the characters react to it, seems to be a parody of how he was viewed as annoying and unhelpful by many players in Sonic Adventure 2. *In an unused line in Sonic Adventure 2, Omochao says he wants to be a real Chao. Omochao in the Chao Garden .]] *In ''Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, Omochao can be brought to the Chao Garden using Action Replay, or another cheat device. Unlike his normal self, he will have a wind-up key, not a propeller. It should also be noted that this uses the model for races, karate, and caves. The player has to activate the master code and then enter the subsequent code: **'Master Code': RRYU-KPMJ-2RG97 / 1JHA-F9UH-NEZ98 **'Code': WNB5-GWEW-U4JOP / UUH7-P89F-K2602 / 54GM-2PVC-MGZDT *In the Chao Garden, Omochao acts like a normal Chao; but he will replace the player's first hatched Chao on the slot A Memory Card. There is no way to change the model back unless the player turn off the console without saving. See also *Omochao (disambiguation) *Chao References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional reporters Category:Fictional television personalities Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999